An enterprise may manage company-owned devices, employees' devices, and/or other devices using mobile device management (MDM) functionality provided on mobile operating systems. For example, an MDM agent and/or protocol of the operating system may allow an enterprise administrator to perform management functions with respect to the device. The enterprise administrator may want to perform management functions beyond those provided by a native MDM of the operating system. However, currently, some mobile operating systems only support non-customizable native MDM agents and do not allow or support third party MDM agents. These mobile operating systems typically do not provide customized MDM functions.